


Hierarchy

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [17]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Foot Fetish, Shameless Smut, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: The White Queen shows Regan the pecking order in the Hellfire Club. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Regan Wyngarde
Series: Marvelous Encounters [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hierarchy

**Hierarchy(Emma Frost and Regan Wyngarde/Lady Mastermind)**  
Regan Wyngarde had been called before the White Queen herself, Emma Frost. Emma looked at her, in all of her regal glory. Regan wondered what she had done to incur the intention of one of the most powerful, if not they most powerful women, in the entire Hellfire Club.

“You wanted to see me, Ms. Frost?” Regan asked.

“Obviously, I would have not wasted the time in calling you to my office otherwise,” Emma replied. “It’s been a long day and I wish for you to remove my boots and show your devotion to me.”

Regan raised her eyebrow at the request. Emma’s stern glare told her that she would do it. Regan leaned down, and Emma nudged her to drop Regan to her knees to remove the boots. Regan got a good glimpse of Emma’s beautiful feet which made her a bit weak in the knees and also a bit wet.

“Worship them.”

Regan had been surprised, and Emma grabbed her hair before forcing Regan’s mouth down onto the bottom of her sole. Regan, could feel herself gasp as the desire to breath had left her mind. Then Emma released her and Regan could breath again. Only though if she would lick and worship Emma’s feet. She did, licking those lovely soles and tasted them. Oh, they were sweet, and Regan could not wait to enjoy them all the way. Her pussy got wetter and throbbed with desire the more Regan licked Emma’s foot hard. 

“The left as well.”

Without any pause, Regan switched to licking Emma’s right foot as well. The heel, the soul, and her tongue briefly glazed about the toes and the ankles as well. Such devine feet were meant to worshipped and Regan fired many appreciative kisses down her foot, feet both of them.

Emma leaned back and removed her panties to finger herself very slightly. 

“Eyes on my feet.”

Regan corrected her behavior instantly and licked and sucked her feet, kissing and licking them extremely long and fast. Oh, fuck Regan sucked them extremely hard and proceeded to edged her tongue over Emma’s toes. Each of them beautiful and they tasted like candy to her. This brought a throbbing through Regan’s pussy. 

“Go ahead and suck on my toes like you would a cock, whore.”

The demeaning words did not stave Regan off. They made her nipples rock hard and then she dove down onto Emma’s toes to suck them all. She heard a brief sigh of satisfaction or maybe it was disappointment. It was hard to tell with the White Queen and thus Regan hedged her bets. She leaned all the way in and sucked all of those succulent toes one by one, popping them all the way down into her mouth.

“Keep it up and I may reward you.”

Regan worshipped all of Emma’s toes one at a time. Oh, yes, it felt extremely good to have those toes into her mouth. It was her place, to be at the feet of the White Queen, licking and sucking on her succulent toes. Regan gobbled them up in her mouth and then briefly kissed the soles of both of Emma’s feet. She then went back in and sucked her toes.

Emma removed her corset and rubbed her breasts. Her slutty little foot slave did her work. The toes edged a little bit deeper into her mouth as she sucked them all off, one, two, three at a time. All of them popped deep into Regan’s open mouth as she gobbled those toes down all the way.

“Great job, whore. You know what you’re doing. Keep doing it.”

Regan closed her eyes and continued her work and licked on Emma’s toes. The sweat on her feet made those toes just that much more sweeter. She came over. 

“Stop.”

Regan stopped, and she looked up to see Emma completely naked. Emma rose up to her feet and planted a kiss on Regan’s lips. Forceful, dominating, and it made Regan melt like a candy bar left out in the sun. Emma groped her body and did things to Regan which would get her cancelled on social media. 

The White Queen pulled away from Regan and smiled. She licked her lips when looking at the slutty body of this fine piece of meat before her.

“Strip. Now.”

Regan stripped off her clothes, and the White Queen marveled at her body. Her large breasts, flat stomach, juicy hips, and long, long legs were before her. Emma waved her hand and Regan got on the table, legs spread. Emma ran her foot down into Regan’s thigh and pushed it all the way against her pussy. 

Emma rubbed her foot against Regan’s pussy and drove her completely to the breaking point. The White Queen’s feet were an obvious weakness for Lady Mastermind. Those pussy juices soaked Emma’s sole on her right foot, and then she rubbed her inner thigh with the left foot. Very casually, Emma used her toes to pinch Regan’s clit which sent her over the tipping point with pleasure. 

“Cum for me. Now.”

Oh, Regan did climax all over the place and gush extremely hard, over Emma’s feet. Emma ground her soles up against Regan’s pussy and made her rock up and down on the table. And then Emma pulled back, only to drive her toes deep into Regan’s gushing pussy.

The toes of her right foot rammed into Regan’s pussy and stimulated her, while Emma ran her left foot up and down Regan’s smoking hot body and drove her completely insane. Regan bucked her hips up and Emma smiled when she played with Regan’s slutty body and edged her repeatedly, just using her feet.

“You slutty foot whore. You will do anything to enjoy these feet.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

That name was music to Emma’s ears. Emma rode Regan’s orgasm all the way to the edge. Her insides soaked Emma’s toes when she jammed them into her. Emma tapped a little orgasm of her own, satisfied at topping Regan with her feet. This made her cry out in pleasure for more.

Emma rose up and then slid her toes, soaked with Regan’s own juices into her mouth. Regan sucked them up, eyes widened with pleasure as she pushed back and forth. Emma repeatedly fed Regan her toes and made her moan aggressively around them. 

Then, with a bigger smile, Emma extracted her feet from Regan’s mouth and caused her to collapse backwards onto the table. The White Queen rose up and just without any shame, sat down onto Regan’s face. 

“Did you really think I was done with you yet?”

Oh, Regan did not and she only breathed as much as Emma allowed her. The experience of nearly being smothered with Emma’s pussy and ass got her off. She was a good little submissive for the White Queen and she learned the hierarchy of the Hellfire Club rather quickly. 

Emma leaned back with a big smile. It was good to be Queen.   
**End.**


End file.
